Crackdown: COR
by Ssaris
Summary: This is your story. COR, an agent working for the Agency. You have no memory before waking in an elevator. You will have incredible encounters with dangerous criminals, fast cars, and a strange but trustable voice, which seems to be guiding you along.


As you open your eyes, you see two dim lights high on the walls to your sides. Before you, is a vertical slit in the wall, as if the two parts could open. The wall behind you is blank, other than what appears to be a speaker built into the wall. You notice the small room is moving, you are in an elevator. Suddenly, a voice comes in through the speaker.

"Agent, it is good to see you awake, finally. Don't be alarmed, you are in the Citadel. To put it all quite simply, you are a genetically enhanced super soldier. Several years ago, an agent, much like yourself, showed what you agents are capable of, by reclaiming a city in the name of justice for the Agency. If you practice and evolve your skills as well as he did, you will become quite powerful, and will be able to do the world a great service, as he did." The mans voice was slow and calm, you trust him.

Now becoming more aware of your surroundings, you start to inspect yourself. One thing of note, is that your body is somewhat muscular. You are dressed in a tight bodysuit that covers you from your neck to your toes. Over the bodysuit, you have a layer of thick, but seemingly light, body armor, which covers your chest, legs, and arms. On your hip, a Colby 'Master' pistol is strapped in a holster. In your hand, is a dark helmet, matching your blue armor, with a dark tinted visor. You place the helmet on your head.

"Agent, I assume you've noticed the top of the line equipment that the Agency has provided for you. I hope you like it. Your armor will become a second skin to you, Your weapon will become an extention of yourself, and with them, you will become the instrument of the Agency's victory, and the city's freedom."

The elevator stops and the doors open. Before you stands two men in police uniforms, and behind them is a set of large metal doors.

"Feel free to pick from the variety of high-tech vehicles that the Agency has provided for you, Agent. The Agency Supercar will be the most useful tool for high-speed pursuits, the Agency SUV will be an incredible offroad vehicle, and the Agency Truck Cab will plow through all obstacles in your path. Use them wisely, and they will be a great part of your arsenal. Make yourself comfortable with the city, I will come in contact with you again soon, and you will be assigned your first task for the Agency."

As you approach the door, you see a panel on the wall beside the door. The screen shows the image of a small black sports car. You press the button labeled with a down arrow, and the image changes to that of a black SUV. When you press the button a third time, the image changes to a black truck cab. You change it back to the sports car, and press a button labeled "Accept". The large gray doors open surprisingly silently. In the smalle room, the car shown in the image rises on a circular platform in the center of the room. You walk over to the room and open the car door. The inside of the car is dark, and the windows are tinted black. You climb into the car, the seat cradling you perfectly, and you instictively press your right index finger to a panel on the car. The car starts up with a loud roar, a rushing feeling of power courses through you. You feel comfortable in the familiar vehicle.

"Agent, don't worry about what you are feeling now. It's natural for new Agents. It feels good, doesn't it?" The man's voice now comes from the vehicle's speakers.

You put your hands on the wheel, holding it firmly, as the car slowly accelerates out of the small room, you approach another set of large metal doors, similar to the doors of the room you just left. On both sides of the door are large number 1 signs. As the car gets closer to the doors, they open, revealing a long dark tunnel. Without a second thought, your small black sports car begins accelerating, the engine roars and the tires squeal as the car rushes down the tunnel. Bright white arrows light up on the floor, and white lights on the walls light up, several feet before you as you drive down the tunnel. The car hums and roars, as it nears the exit of the tunnel.

"Agent, please be careful when you are out of the citadel. Any civilian casualties will be punished... Severely." You let out a quiet groan, hearing the man's voice once again. Your car reaches the end of the tunnel, the feeling of rushing power coming to an incredible climax as the car launches from the tunnel, gaining at least five feet of air, before landing and sliding to a stop. You start spinning your tires in place and you can't help but let a loud laugh out into the air, you are excited.

Your car falls silent as you look down upon the city, from the top of a mountain, where the Citadel tunnel has brought you. You see a large bridge crawling with cars. Looking out across the city, you see a portion of the city filled with skyscrapers. Glancing at your car's GPS screen, you find you are in the "Citadel district", specifically, Brightwater Mountain. A thought comes to mind, and the radio turns on. Your vehicle has the best sound system you have ever heard in a car, and you can't identify the exact spot the music is coming from. Loud music surrounds you, and you put your hand on the door, looking for the handle to open the car. You can't seem to find anything that could possibly be a handle, as the door seems completely flat. Putting some pressure on the door, it unlatches and the door slides back beside the car, locking into place.

You step out of the car, and the door slides shut, completely silencing the loud music. As you take in a deep breath of the fresh air, you grab the pistol from your hip to inspect it. The pistol is in fact, top of the line. You notice that the gun is already loaded, and with a thorough search for the safety, you find that there is none. the grip seems to fit perfectly to your hand, and with a quick thought, a red laser sight beams from the gun. You aim the pistol at a nearby tree, lining up the sights, you let loose a few rounds, the gun fires almost completely silently.

You hear a beeping sound, and you look to where it is coming from, finding a flashing red light above the tunnel exit. You quickly return to your car, reversing quickly, spinning the car quickly to face the opposite direction. Leaving your car, you look back to the doors as they quickly open, and a large glossy black SUV launches from the tunnel. You notice that this SUV looks different than the one you were offered. This one has larger wheels, more lights, and even has a small machine gun mounted on the drivers side of the hood. The SUV comes to a sudden stop, and the door opens. Unforunately, from your point of view, you can't see the driver, though something else has caught your eye. The SUV is changing before your very eyes. The gun on the door retracts into the hood itself, the lights on the roof fold down, and the SUV itself returns to a smaller, more box-like form, exactly like the vehicle you were offered. You return the pistol to it's holster on your hip, and walk over to the SUV, placing your hand on the hood and inspecting the vehicle closely.

"What do you think you're doing? Hand's off the SUV." A young woman's voice comes from the other side of the vehicle, and a muscular, but feminine figure, in equipment very similar to yours, walks around the vehicle toward you. The woman before you has short black hair and black eyes, which seem to burn right through you, as she stares you down.

"Agent, did I forget to explain your HUD? You will notice that other Agents will have a mark above their head, projected onto your HUD for your convenience. When close enough, your HUD will show the ID of other agents. This agent specifically, is called 'EVE'. You will be known as 'COR', until you have been assigned a permanent name." The calm voice said, now seeming to come from your armor itself.

The woman stepped closer to you, putting her hand on your shoulder.  
"COR, huh? Strange ID... It'll do though, I suppose... Let's go, I'll drive." EVE said, as if annoyed.

Without much explanation, the Agent called EVE lead you to the SUV. The moment that you and EVE entered the vehicle, she immediately put on the gas, and let the SUV roar across the road leading down the mountain, to the city below. As you make your way down the mountain road, you wonder what is going on. Numerous thoughts are rushing through your mind, as you watch the spedometer on the vehicle reaching 215 MPH, while the vehicle rushes down the twisting and turning road.

EVE turns to look at you, still rushing the vehicle down the road. "This thing can hit maybe... 300, 350, somewhere around there... But I can't get that fast with all this turning... I'll show you when we get down to the city." A feeling of dread pours over you, knowing that a small slip-up, one small wrong turn, would lead to the SUV crashing over the edge, and falling several hundred feet, likely to your death. "What? You're not gonna wet yourself are you? C'mon, I do this all the time, I'm a five star driver, after all... In fact, only one Agent surpasses my driving skills, and he's not around right now, so I'm the best there is!" A creepy grin spreads across EVE's face.

You wonder if you're going to survive being one of these "Agent" people, and why you are one in the first place. You don't remember much of anything before waking in the elevator, other than the strange feelings of being in an Agency vehicle, that you felt just minutes ago.

This is my first time writing anything in about 2 years, so I'm hoping it turned out well... I don't do well when judging my own work, so any comments or anything would be much appreciated. I hope I can continue this story for a while now, because I had fun writing this first part, and I've already started working on the next chapter. 


End file.
